A Rose By Any Other Name
by ComparisonWorld
Summary: This is based off of the Teena Marie song "A Rose By Any Other Name". It talks about Spike and Julia's relationship and how Julia picked out a rose for Spike since in the past, he didn't have enough money to buy one in the flower shop.
1. The Secret Garden

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Cowboy Bebop by any means; and even if I did, I wouldn't've been sitting on the computer writing fanfiction.

**A/N 1**

After I heard that Teena Marie died, I was so distraught and souless that I've decided to write this story as a tribute to her death because I grew up listening to Teena Marie. Gerald Levert also sung this song and is also dead so I'd make it a tribute to both. R.I.P. Teena Marie

**A/N 2**

I'm not sure if Teena or Gerald have seen Cowboy Bebop before, but if they did, feel free to PM me about it or send me a review. Criticsms won't hurt me.

**A/N 3**

Oh, I'm so sorry if I'm bothering you too much, but just a warning that this will be an alternative ending of Julia's death so if anyone cried when Julia died, feel free to grab a tissue and R&R this story please. Like I said, criticsms won't hurt anything and I'm just writing this as a tribute to Teena Marie for being the "Queen of Irony Soul" and Gerald Levert (if he's done anything) because I love this song and I wouldn't mind writing a tribute for a death.

**A/N 4**

I'm trying to write the best I can with this story for both of their deaths so rest in peace Teena and Gerald. Alright, I'll shut up for now... you can read the freaking story now.

After years and years, Spike came here to water his garden. The flowers were nothing but the same and all he picked out was a rose. After mrrting Julia for three days, Spike came back to his secret garden to see if the flowers had grown yet. Along with his lover Julia, they looked down at the flowers. Spike glanced down at the ground. Julia put her hand on his back.

**Lately all the flowers seem to be so plain**

"Don't worry, Spike. I'm sure we'll see superior flowers any day... I hope..."

Spike flashbacked three years back.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK POV<p>

Spike was running through a creepy-looking forest. After he exit the forest, he saw what no one else has seen before... An untouched garden! He dashed over to the garden and bumped his head on a locked door.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed as he rubbed the bump off his face.

He then realized that in the Secret Garden movies from the 20th century, the garden needed to be unlocked by a key. He crouched down and scrambled the grass for the key and picked it up. He moved it towards his eye for a better view and twisted it around. He pushed the key into the knob and opened up the secret garden. His jaw dropped as he starred at the yard only to see an empty garden up ahead. He rushed over to the dirt and found a shovel to dig up the dirt and reveal each large hole to plant the flowers in. After he filled the dirt up with holes, he put his hands in his pocket and said, "Hmm... guess I'd have to go to the store and buy one..."

Spike rushed over to a nearby flower store and looked around with his jaw showing at the beauty of the store... it was filled with all kinds of different flowers. He ran over to find a bouqet or roses sitting near the counter. He glanced at them and decided to touch it, but a guy snatched it away from him and he muttered, "Huh?"

"No touching our bouquet or roses here. Especially any kind of flowers. These roses are extremely frail, and none of us want none of our guests to break them." stated the guy.

"Are they yours?" questioned Spike.

"Well..." replied the guy, scratching behind his head, "kind of... but we don't want our guests to break them."

Spike flinched. He was shook up by this guy's accent. Does he speak English? Or Irish? Or maybe Arabic? He doesn't know... he was just shocked by this accent because most people around Asteriod speak Japanese or in their own accent that HE knows.

"Since when do you speak Irish?" asked Spike.

The store managar giggled.

"Oh no, I don't speak Irish; if you ask, I'm from Canada."

"Canada?" Spike queired to himself.

"Then since when do you speak Irish, or English, or Indian..."

"I am not one of those." the store manager interrupted, "I am completely a Candian and I speak Candian. There is no way on earth I would speak English, Irish or Indian. I'm from CANADA!"

"Oh, I get it now. So can I buy one of these roses, or even better... a full pack?"

Spike thought of buying these roses because first of all they look pretty, second of all, he knew that he might find a lover one day or another so he decided to claim the garden to be his and have the key for himself. If he ever finds one, then he might touch the roses and claim the garden to be of lovebirds.

"No... you'd have to pay for it. Don't you have money?" asked the store manager.

Spike looked in his pocket and only showed one woolong.

"Uh... no." he replied.

"One dollar is not enough. So that means... you don't get the bouquet." the store manager laughed heartly.

This was before Spike became a bounty hunter so instead or stealing it or mischeviously kicking him in the leg, he strolled off with his head down.

"What was that guy's story? All I wanted was to buy the roses in case I needed a lover."

Before he knew it, he saw a girl standing in front of him waiting to go into the store. Spike starred at her... he thought he found his first love... she was beautiful. She had golden hair, blue eyes, a nice outfit and she had a cigar just like him. Spike instantly fell in love with her like she has met him for three years and instantly became unspeakable.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

* * *

><p>"That's when I met you, Julia." said Spike.<p>

Can you call a rose by any other name?

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone. What do you think? Is it good? Because I'll continue this story soon, and I'm sorry it ended with a cliffhanger.**


	2. A Rose By Any Other Name

"And what else happened?" inquired Julia.

"You gave those roses to me." responded Spike.

* * *

><p>*FLASHBACK*<p>

"Is there any thing the matter?" inquired Julia, "You seem a little down."

"Those bitches wouldn't let me have the roses because they cost to much." Spike sighed.

**Just this morning I took a stroll through your garden**

**I watched the sunrise and it made me think of you**  
><strong>The way you talk to the flowers and make them grow<strong>  
><strong>And in the middle of all these flowers<strong>

"Well, I have just the rose for you." said Julia as she showed a bouqet of roses that looked like the ones from the flower shop.

Spike was on a verge of tears, he was about to cry happy tears. They looked just like the ones in the store and he was happy that the girl he met had to share them with her. She handed him the flowers and he glanced at them tearfully.

"Thank you." said Spike as he hugged Julia.

**There's one single stem red rose**  
><strong>It stood out from the rest the fairest of them all<strong>  
><strong>It made me think of what you asked me<strong>  
><strong>Can you call a rose by any other name?<strong>

Julia became blank by this hug. She didn't expect a stranger to hug her after she had a chance to share something with him/her.

"O.K., you can stop hugging me... what are you-?"

Julia began to realize the brightness in Spike's eyes and the broad smile that wouldn't stay put that she suddendly began to fall for him. His suit fit him perfectelly as well as his hair, his eyes and every accessories.

"You're beautiful..." she sighed.

**Lady your body moves like poetry**  
><strong>Like a diamond in the raw<strong>  
><strong>You shine for me<strong>  
><strong>No one else can hold her hand up to you girl<strong>  
><strong>Cause you're everything I need in my world lady<strong>

Spike began to get teary-eyed again and he hugged the girl back with a broad smile.

"I love you." he said.

Julia gasped and began to hug him softly. She didn't know that she had fallen love with him.

Daily, Spike would plant his garden with roses for Julia and just ordinary flowers. Julia was helping out too, like she was a wife to him. Spike started to love Julia even more that he began to claim her as his fiancee.

**Lately all the flowers seem to be so plain**  
><strong>Can you call a rose by any other name<strong>  
><strong>Here inside your garden it's like I feel unchanged<strong>  
><strong>Can you call a rose by any other name?<strong>

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"That was when we had an effective relationship with each other." said Spike, now smiling.

Julia gasped. She loved him more than a rose. She began to instantly hug him tight to her chest and he put his hand on hers and they locked theirselves with a kiss.

After that, Spike and Julia did the same thing like in the past, they began to plant their flowers daily and watch them grow to be beautiful buds.

**Take your time**

**In there, I got a song for you boy  
>Telling the world about the joy inside my garden<br>In the shade baby  
>Cause my world was spinning round<br>Until you made my love come down never gonna let you go  
>No, I never gonna let you go<strong>

Spike and Julia had their own little houses to live into. Julia had her head on Spike's pillow as she was crying last night while Spike comforted her with his hands on his shoulder. Julia had cried herself to sleep and Spike woke up first thing in the morning, turned on his lamp to read a book and then thought, 'Oh, I forgot. I've got to check on the flowers.'

Sopike instantly put his book down and ran to the garden, which woke Julia up.

"Spike, what are you doing?" inquired Julia.

"Hey, Julia, come here!" yellled Spike.

Julia pulled the covers off her bed and then strolled her way to the garden, rubbing her eyes and looked at it gasping. The flowers had grown and the beautiful roses were with them. The garden looked superior to her.

**Lately all the flowers seem to be so plain**  
><strong>Can you call a rose by any other name<strong>  
><strong>Here inside your garden it's like I feel unchanged<strong>  
><strong>Can you call a rose by any other name?<strong>

"Spike, this isn't so bad." said Julia.

"Yup. All the flowers had grown into beautiful buds."

"Spike, I love you." stated Julia.

"And I love you too, my love."

Julia hugged Spike and Spike kissed her cheek.

**Anything you want**  
><strong>Anything you want<strong>

**Can you call a rose by any other name?**

Before Spike could even get Julia into a passionate kiss, Julia held her heart and then fainted.

"JULIA!" shouted Spike.


	3. Is Julia going to Stay Alive?

Spike rushed to a phone and dialed 911, panting, he held up the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" said the nurse.

"Nurse! I want you to come in immediatly... QUICKLY! My fiancee's dying and I think she just fainted when I was about to give her a kiss." panted an anxious Spike.

"Alright... we'll come in as fast as a jack rabbit..."

Before the nurse could even finish, Spike instantly hung up panting. He was sweating with a bad cold. He felt like he was going to faint too or have a heart attack. He held onto his heart and sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>Inside the ambulance, Spike knelt before Julia and shook her chest.<p>

"Julia... JULIA!" he shouted.

Julia slowly opened her eyes.

"Julia are you..."

"Where am I?" moaned Julia.

"You're in the ambulance... going to the hospital. You'll be alright, right love?"

Julia shook in small ways, hoping that she would die and go to heaven. Spike prayed in his mind as hard as he could to get her to stay alive.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, the nurses pushed Julia's bed into a room and started to strap machines everywhere in her body, her heart and everything to make sure she was O.K. The heart rate on the machine was bouncing up and down in which Spike didn't know if she was dying or not, but the lines lowered in small ways. Spike dashed into the emergency room and panted hardly, he could not bear to look at Julia die so he quickly shielded his eyes with his hands.<p>

"We've got to take care of her... fast." said the nurses as they tried everything they could to keep her alive, but that just made her heart rate have zero and the machine beeped.

Spike thought he heard something all the way here and instantly rushed into the room service.

"Nurses! Is she O.K.?" Spike panted, and he gasped when he saw the heart rate which meant Julia was gone.

"JULIA!" he yelled as he quickly ran to her.

"NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! NO!"

Spike was on the verge of tears, he thought that Julia would never die in a long time or since girls live longer, he thought he would die first. He dropped his head on his chest and cried softly.

* * *

><p>After the funeral, Spike came to Julia's grave and petted it.<p>

"I'm going to give you something, Julia." he sighed.

Spike planted a flower in her grave and got teary-eyed again.

"This is for sharing your life with me; so I'll share it back."

Spike kissed the grave and then wandered home.

**There's one thing _[3x]_**  
><strong>A rose is a rose is a rose is a rose<strong>  
><strong>There's no other flower in my heart that grows<strong>  
><strong>A rose is a rose<strong>  
><strong>A rose is a rose<strong>  
><strong>My flower<strong>  
><strong>My rose, my flower<strong>  
><strong>Growing, growing, growing, baby<strong>

**Yes you are**

**Author's Note: O.K. this is the ending of the chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. And sorry for it being so short... my fault. Please read some of my other Cowboy Bebop stories if you want longer. They're more of what I'd make the series look like if it were still airing today. And sorry, I had a quick time with the chapters, but I have homework to do tonight so everyone, have a good night!:)**


End file.
